memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingons
The following is a list of all unnamed Klingon individuals who do not serve as part of the Klingon Defense Forces. :For a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel, see: :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) :''For a complete list of all individuals, see Category: Klingons. 22nd century Goroth's starship personnel * See: Goroth's starship personnel Klingon Chancellor (2151) This Klingon chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when Enterprise brought Klaang back to Qo'noS with evidence that the Suliban Cabal was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. When Archer brought Klaang to him, the chancellor cut Klaang's palm, and the evidence was in the DNA of Klaang's blood. He then walked over to Archer, put his dagger by Archer's throat, and uttered something in his native language. Archer said he hoped it meant thank you. Hoshi Sato told him that he did not want to know what the chancellor said. ( ) )}} Klingon Chancellor (2153) This Klingon chancellor of the Klingon High Council served in 2154 when Duras was ordered to pursue the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse. He said that Archer had escaped them twice and that the Klingon magistrate should have never commuted Archer's death sentence. ( ) . However, given their very similar cranial ridges and general appearance, it could have been intended to be the same Chancellor as in , simply portrayed by a different actor.}} Klingon Council Member (2151) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2151. ( ) Klingon Council Members (2151) These Klingon Council Members were present when Jonathan Archer returned Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ( ) Klingon Council Member (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. When Duras was ordered to capture Archer, the council member chided him, saying that Archer had made a fool of him after Archer disabled Duras' ship when Duras was pursuing rebels. ( ) Klingon Council Member 2 (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. He was present when Duras was given orders to capture Archer. ( ) Klingon Council Members 3 & 4 (2153) These''' Klingon Council Members''' were present when Duras was given orders to capture Jonathan Archer. ( ) Klingon Guards Klingon guards restrained Doctor Phlox after he was kidnapped from Earth. They brought him to the laboratory of Doctor Antaak, a Klingon scientist.( ) Korok's Freighter Personnel * See: Korok's freighter personnel Klingon Prisoner In 2154, a Klingon prisoner was one of the subjects which Doctor Antaak experimented on in an effort to find a vaccine for the Augment virus. The Klingon prisoner had been convicted of a criminal act, although the magistrate who had presided over the prisoner's trial ruled that the death sentence would be commuted. Shortly thereafter, the Klingon prisoner was brought into a laboratory on Qu'Vat colony, where Antaak and General K'Vagh worked. As the doctor injected the Klingon prisoner with a green substance, the prisoner's cranial ridges began to ripple and seethe. ( ) File:Klingon prisoner, Affliction.jpg|The Klingon prisoner File:Klingon cranial ridges dissolve.jpg|The Klingon prisoner enduring an experiment ‎ Narendra III personnel * See: Narendra III personnel Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 23rd century Klingon Ambassador in 2293]] In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. He was a hotheaded, but an effective diplomat, who spoke with dramatic hyperbole. He made no secret of his dislike for James T. Kirk. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" ( ) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed, begrudgingly applauding Kirk's efforts in preventing the assassination of the new Klingon Chancellor Azetbur and the Federation President. ( ) }} Klingon Judge In 2293, this Klingon judge presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty, but the judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe, in light of the circumstantial nature of the evidence and to foster amity in the peace talks. ( ) Klingon Translator This Klingon translated General Chang's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) . The Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that this was in fact Klaa.}} Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 24th century Barge of the dead warriors These Klingons died and were ferried on the Barge of the Dead to Gre'thor. In 2376 B'Elanna Torres experienced a vision in which Hij'Qa and two of his warriors came aboard the Voyager and killed the crew. ( ) File:Barge of the dead warrior 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Barge of the dead warrior 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Female Klingon This female Klingon was in Quark's when Odo and Quark teased Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir about being "a couple centimeters shorter" after their runabout was reduced in size while investigating an anomaly. ( ) Female Klingon High Council bystander (2367) This female Klingon was a High Council bystander in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral. ( ) Kahless actor This Klingon actor acted as Kahless in a Klingon opera at the Maranga IV outpost during the Kot'baval Festival held there in 2370. ( ) Klingon ambassador This Klingon ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War, he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately, operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Klingon chef * See Deep Space 9 personnel Klingon criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( ) Klingon Council members (2366) These Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366. They took part in Worf's dishonoring ceremony. ( ) File:Klingon Council member, Sins of the father.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' File:Joseph Michael Roth, Sins of the Father.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' File:Worf faces the high council.jpg|''Played by unknown actors'' Klingon Council members (2371) These nine Klingons were part of the Klingon High Council in 2371, headed by Gowron. They witnessed the claims of D'Ghor regarding the House of Kozak and the following evidence against D'Ghor by Quark. They also took part in the ritual to dishonor D'Ghor for his dishonorable behavior. ( ) File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon 1, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 2, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 3, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 4, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Klingon 5, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 8, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Klingon guard served under Intendant aboard space station . When the Kira Nerys from our universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. ( ) }} Klingon Maquis * See Volan III inhabitants Klingon in Mess Hall This Klingon drank in the mess hall of the capital city of the Klingon Empire with Klingons who supported the House of Duras and Gowron during the Klingon Civil War. The capital city was neutral ground. Martok's Father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers had been. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) Molor actor This Klingon acted the role of Molor in a Klingon opera at the Maranga IV outpost during the Kot'baval Festival held there in 2370. ( ) }} Klingon on Gaia * See Gaia inhabitants Klingon mourner A Klingon mourner ''' attended a funeral service for Morn which was held in Quark's Bar aboard Deep Space 9. The event was premature as his supposed death in an ion storm was revealed to be a hoax. ( ) Klingon patrol guards (mirror universe) ''These two '''Klingon patrol guards beamed aboard the runabout operated by Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when it crossed over into the mirror universe. They dropped their weapons when they saw Kira and excused theirselves because they mistook her for the Intendant .'' ( ) File:Stephen Gevedon, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Stephen Gevedon'' File:Klingon patrol guard, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon pilgrims The Klingon pilgrims were on Boreth trying to summon a vision of Kahless. They were exploring their spiritual roots. ( ) and David Anderson.'' }} Klingon priest The''' Klingon priest''' lived on the planet Boreth, where it was said that Kahless would return. He was present when the clone of Kahless appeared. ( ) Klingon spectators These Klingon spectators watched a Klingon opera at the Maranga IV outpost during the Kot'baval Festival held there in 2370. ( ) File:Michael Danek, Firstborn.jpg|Female spectator back left File:Molor.JPG|Male spectator back left Klingon Warrioress This Klingon female appeared briefly on the bridge of the Enterprise-D in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker made a number of "gifts" to his fellow crew members to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant Worf he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge just as suddenly as she had appeared. ( ) Klingon Warrioress on DS9 This Klingon warrioress attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) Carraya IV inhabitants * See Carraya IV inhabitants 25th century Korath's guards These two '''Klingons' existed in an alternate timeline in 2404 and served as guards for Korath. They attempted to apprehend Admiral Janeway after she had stolen a chrono deflector so she could return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) File:Matthew James Williamson, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Matthew James Williamson'' File:Klingon guard, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingons, Unnamed Unnamed Klingons de:Weitere Klingonen fr:Klingons inconnus